Mobile devices often use multiple radio access technologies. For example, such technologies include Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi Direct, and USB Wireless, etc. In addition, the technologies may include cellular technologies (e.g. 2G, 3G, 4G, etc.). The multiple radio access technologies in mobile devices cause a high energy drain on the mobile devices, even while idle. Additionally, constant communication between the mobile devices and personal access points using these radio access technologies cause a high energy drain on the personal access points.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.